Lifes Lessons
by Terriah
Summary: This Weasley had lessons to learn, lessons that helped her change, she wants to tell you. REVAMPED GWDM
1. Old Enemies

**The Lessons of Ginny Weasley**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has had to learn some tough lessons over time. GD

* * *

Hallo! hey, guten tag, bonjour, wtv! Yeah afta losing most of my work I have decided it was time for a revamp so I'm editing lengthening the chapter. Thanx to the reviews for making all the difference!

* * *

Most people want to think I didn't go to Tom of my own free will.

But I did.

My family would like to think I don't look at muggles with distaste.

But I do.

My brother imagines that I don't spend my time eyeing Draco Malfoy.

Which, with no regrets I do, with great results.

I tell people what they want to hear, saying and doing the opposite. People have taught me lessons, over the years, lessons that I want to share with you. No one should remain downtrodden and ignored. You shouldn't be alone or unheard.

I received my first lesson from the Dark Lord himself: Tom didn't bewitch me into following him. He asked.

And I said yes.

He held his hand. "Will you come with me, Ginny?"

She looked at him and his outstretched hand then took it with her own pale white one. "Teach me Tom. Teach me what I need to know," she whispered. He smiled softly, "Are you sure Ginny?" So quiet; all that could be heard was the sound of her breathing. She nodded.

The chamber was dark and unlit when they arrived. Tom placed a hand on Ginny's small shoulder and said, "Light the torches, Ginny." She smiled shyly at his touch that no longer went through her. As she waved her wand, one by one, they flamed into life, lighting the shadows. "Welcome to the chamber of secrets." Tom flung out his arms, grinning, as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. His black hair glinted contrasting with his pearly white teeth.

Ginny walked forward and looked up. The statue of Salazar Slytherin towered above her. The cold marble eyes, stared at her, piercing through her thoughts and the cruel mouth, sneered down upon her. Her legs shook and gave out, and she fell to her knees. Tears ran down her face, falling onto the already wet floor. What had she done? The statue had judged her, she was too pure to be evil. It had told her so, in her head. A strangled sob tried to escape her throat as she wrapped her arms around her knees. This wasn't what she wanted.

Tom's footsteps sounded on the cold stone floor behind her.

"You're weak, Ginny; alone and invisible. I can help you change that." His hands gently stroked her hair. He bent down close and whispered into her ear, almost lovingly, "Do you want to know the first rule of change?" She nodded, still crying.

"Never trust anyone."

And then the world went black.

* * *

Yes, Lord Voldemort taught me not to trust, but he also taught me betrayal and desertion. Three very useful gifts for the future. If I ever see him again, I must remember to thank him.

My life changed a little from then on. I had my five minutes of fame when Harry rescued me from the Chamber, the unknown Weasley. I yearned for Harry even more after that, the sound of his name used to make me blush!

But deep down, buried somewhere inside of me was the seed of evil Tom had placed there. The very thing that makes me discontent to this day. My inner demon that I embraced as I grew older. Something's are meant to stay the same. I wasn't one.

The famous Harry Potter taught me heartbreak. Which is a pity, because I would like to have taught him that. Cocky bastard.

* * *

The common room was practically empty; the only people in there were asleep beside one red headed girl, curled up in a chair with a book. Harry Potter glanced around, checking that all was clear. He consulted his watch then tensed himself and began walking over to the girl.

Ginny Weasley looked up from her book, _Alchemy in the 20th Century_, and smiled at Harry as he walked towards her. "Hey Harry," she called softly, uncurling her legs so he could perch at the edge of the chair.

"Ginny," he began hesitantly. She frowned "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry reached out and grasped one her hands. "You know we've been going out for nearly six months now." Ginny nodded slowly "Uh-huh," she urged.

Harry squirmed, nearly falling of the chair. "I think we might be needing to… em… er… take…" he muttered.

She looked down on him coolly "Harry Potter, are you breaking up with me?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "I started seeing Cho a few weeks ago, and well you know I've always had a thing for her and…" he spoke very quickly but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry. I don't give a shit about fucking ChoI'vehadathingforherforagesChang." She stood up, pushing him onto the floor causing his glasses to smash, "I loved you and I thought you loved me!" she shouted, crying.

"Ginny I'm sorry, " Harry called from the floor, picking up his broken glasses, trying to grab her hand but she shook him off.

"Leave me alone" she hissed, tears falling gracefully down her ivory skin, as she pushed her way through the gathering crowd and out the portrait hole.

* * *

And so concludes lesson, No.2. I was pathetic back then, for loving potty wee Potter. Very sad of me. When I see him now, married to Cho with a little girl and a boy on the way, I think of how lucky I was that he did what he did. I admire Cho for putting up with him.

My next lesson was a mixture of many things; desire, how to liase with the enemy, and sweet old-fashioned revenge. Courtesy of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

They had crashed into each other, both too deep in their own thoughts to notice the other, landing in a pile on the stone floor. "Watch where you're going, Weaslette!" Malfoy sneered at Ginny as she pulled herself from under him "And I'll have ten points from Gryffindor for wandering the corridors at night," he smirked contentedly.

"Fuck off Ferret!" she yelled at him, pushing him into the wall.

Malfoy was in shock. Had she, a Weasley, just touched him – wait, pushed him? He reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting it cruelly behind her back. "What did you say Weasley?" he asked softly in her ear. Ginny bowed her head, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Malfoy let go of her in surprise and watched as she slumped to the floor. "What's the matter Weaslette?" he asked.

"Fuck off Malfoy; it's none of your business," she spat at him. He stared at her then made up his mind. 'Well, I think it is now seeing as you've gone and messed up my robes by touching them!" he said as he sat down next to her, leaning casually against the wall. He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. Silence filled the corridor.

She sat, waiting for a smirk, along with another snide remark but it didn't come. Instead she heard him say quietly, "Is it Potter?" Ginny raised her head in surprise at the caring tone and nodded. Malfoy smirked. She should have known it couldn't have lasted forever. Silence again.

"Coming for a walk?" Malfoy stood up suddenly and held out a hand.

Ginny took it warily and wiped the tears of her face with the back of her other hand.

They walked slowly along the corridor then down the main stairs and into the entrance hall. "You ok now?" Ginny nodded silently, still standing on the bottom step. Even with a step to her advantage, she was a good head shorter than him.

"Well, I'm off to bed and unless you feel like joining me, goodnight." Malfoy said briskly, turning away.

"Draco," Ginny began, stepping down the last step but tripped. Draco whipped around, just in time to catch her.

She grabbed his arms and fell into his chest. They now stood very close, too close. Close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her forehead. Her eyes were level with his chest and she couldn't help but admire the muscles that held her up.

"Like what you see Weasley?" he asked mockingly. She pushed him away again.

"What about you, ferret boy? You were the one looking down my top!" she replied angrily.

Malfoy raised his hands in defense "So we're even!" he declared loudly, grinning. He leaned down and kissed her swiftly on the lips. "Well, now we're even" he murmured softly as he pulled away.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "No" she whispered, reaching out an arm and sliding it around his neck, lowering his head. "Now we are," she touched his lips gently with hers, teasing them apart before exploring his mouth.

He deepened the kiss, tantalizing her mouth. She moved her hands down his chest feeling his muscles tense. He smiled, self-satisfied, as a soft moan escaped her lips when her hands came to rest on his chest.

After a few minutes, Draco pulled away and looked at her questioningly. 'You wouldn't be using to me to get back at Potter, now would you?"

Ginny smirked smugly.

* * *

He smirked back "Fine by me."

Ginny yawned as she made her way across the entrance hall. She looked half dead as she began to push open the doors to the Great hall when a voice stopped her.

"Somebody was up late last night." Draco pushed himself of the wall where he'd been leaning in the shadows and stepped into the light.

She glared at him "No thanks to you," she hissed grumpily, hiking up her shirt collar to hide the bruise forming on her neck. "Well actually I thought you might want some help," he replied good-naturedly, slinging an arm round her shoulder.

"With what?"

He grinned "With getting even with Potter publicly" came the simple answer.

* * *

Ron looked up from his porridge and gasped. "What?" asked Hermione, as she looked up from her book. Ron pointed wordlessly at the doors that led into the great hall. She looked up and dropped her spoon in horror. Harry raised his tousled head to glance over at what the others were staring at and immediately wished he hadn't.

Standing in the doorway, was Malfoy and Ginny, caught up in a passionate embrace. Arms locked around each other, Ginny was kissing the Dream team's worst enemy and from this angle, it looked like she was enjoying it. Harry jumped up at once to hold Ron down; watching as the couple broke apart, looking at each other with matching smirks.

A ripple of whispers spread down the tables, stares at Harry, a couple of _Aw the poor guy _or _the old Malfoy charm did it again_. All just words to Harry as he grasped Ron's arm, digging his nails in.

As Ginny sat down defiantly next to Hermione, he watched as a cruel light appeared in her eyes and consumed the rich, dark, chocolate innocence that once resided there.

* * *

Thanks to Malfoy, I had my vengeance. I owed him big for that. Ron wasn't too happy though!

_Well what you think?_

_Let me kno go review!_


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: know it!**

**Ok I had intended to make this a one shot and I mite put it all together at the end! But let me know what u think! Thanx agen to ****Liraniel**** for beta-in**

**Thanx**** to original reviewers before I revamped!**

**Sparx** Thank you duck I'm v.glad!

**pumpkinpiebaby **I know! I love evil Ginny too! Sorry bout swearing and as to control (as the wise Buddha guy would say) u must learn to find ur inner self!

On we go!

* * *

After the whole Malfoy incident, Ron put me under close guard and rarely let me out of his sight between lessons. Potter would look at me reproachfully and I would just smile demurely back. Hermione was in physical shock, which I must admit did give me a certain satisfaction. Malfoy stopped picking on me in the corridors, smirking semi-friendly almost in support. People began to respect me a little more, something I basked in. But still I was alone, even more so in a sense. Until I met Blaise.

* * *

The red headed girl peered at the contents of Honeydukes fudge collection, trying to decide on a type. Every now and then her hand would reach out and grab a chocolate frog, hiding it inside her robe.

The shop bell jangled loudly, interrupting her thoughts. It announced the entrance of a girl, cloak fluttering with the snowy wind that whipped the air outside. Tall, pale and beautiful, black hair pulled back into a loose tail, a few strands falling in front of her black rimmed, emerald eyes. She causally pushed them out of her face and began looking round. The redhead smiled inwardly as the newcomer discreetly helped herself to the Fizzing Whizbee's. The emerald eyes caught the red head looking and winked before breezing pass her, back into the cold outside. The redhead smirked, shook her head and followed. Not before grabbing another chocolate frog.

"You not going to pay for those?"

The black haired girl turned in the street and grinned. "You don't tell on me and I won't tell on you!" She said softy, her voice a mixture of death and silk.

Red shrugged and pulled the chocolate frogs from inside her sleeve. The other girl smirked, in a way familiar to the Red, "I like you Red. Name's Blaise."

Red took the offered hand. "Ginny Weasley. Blaise Zabini?" Blaise nodded and took Ginny's hand.

"Come on," she said, "I'll _buy_ you a butterbeer!" And so they set off down the streets of Hogsmeade.

Blaise stretched out gracefully and flopped onto one of the bar stools inside the Hog's Head. Ginny followed suit, somewhat with more grace. Blaise eyed her with amused curiosity. "What?" Ginny asked laughing slightly. Blaise shook her head and smiled "You're the Weaslette Draco talks about; a Gryffindor, no less," she sighed, "You shoplift, you snog the bad boys, you befriend what's easily the worst company in the school, and, somehow, you still manage to get good marks. You are very confusing!"

Ginny took a delicate sip of her butterbeer and grinned over the top of it. Blaise pulled her hair out of its band, shaking it out. Ginny looked at her mock-indignantly, "What d'you mean I'm confusing?"

Blaise gave her a toothy grin, in which Ginny caught sight of predator teeth, then a wink. "You ready?" she asked, standing up.

"Ready for what?" Ginny began but Blaise pulling her off her stool and running for the door silenced her.

"Oi, you two, come back 'ere! You ain't paid!" The shouts of the barkeeper echoed in their wake as they ran through the snow, along the cobbled streets, laughing and grinning, before slowing to a walk when they had left the Hog's Head far behind.

Blaise collapsed against the wall of the Three Broomsticks, clutching her side, panting and laughed, pulling Ginny against the wall next to her.

"That was fun," Ginny chuckled good-naturedly. Blaise nodded, smiling with child-like innocence.

Ginny turned slightly, falling into the open doorway. Strong arms caught her and a sarcastic voice spoke form somewhere above her, "Well, Weaslette, this is a familiar position; you really must stop falling into me!"

Ginny looked up and groaned.

"Now, now Weaslette, I haven't done anything yet!" murmured Draco Malfoy in her ear, smirking his trademark smirk. He turned his head and caught sight of Blaise, who was still laughing hysterically against the wall. He frowned, "Zabini, what the hell have you been doing?"

She pushed herself off the wall and held out a hand to Ginny, pulling her from Draco's grasp. "We've been having some fun," she said grinning. Ginny smiled up at her.

Draco shook his head in mock-disapproval before grinning. "Come on Blaise, let's get you back up to the castle," he said cheerfully, latching himself onto her arm.

He paused and turned to Ginny, "You coming, Weaslette?" Ginny smirked this time, "Only if you call me Ginny."

Malfoy sighed "The sacrifices I make for you, Zabini; calling your friend by her name." Blaise hit his arm, "You're more than friendly with her too, Malfoy!"

Ginny flushed and ducked her head. Malfoy raised his eyebrow, as Blaise took Ginny's hand and pulled along, chatting to the two of them, whilst they walked in silence.

* * *

Time passed by and I was no longer just the youngest Weasley. I was the Gryffindor who kissed Draco Malfoy, the redhead amongst the Slytherins, the girl always in detention. My life changed and so did I. People knew me and accepted me. I was their friend – or enemy as the case became – because of me. Not my name; not my hair; not my family. What I didn't realise was that once I began to change, there was no going back. Not to the way it was before.

Blaise and I became good friends, despite the year and house difference. I was on speaking terms with most of the other Slytherins and when I wasn't with Blaise, I was with Malfoy. He seemed less and less like an enemy and more like an ally. That pissed the Dream team off brilliantly. I got death stares in the corridors, the silent treatment and constant lectures from Ron. I thought I had finally found my place. I was probably wrong.

I think my family began to see I was their sweet innocent little girl anymore. They withdrew their presence from my life, closing the door on me, forcing a smile when I asked them a question.

Then one day it was over.

I didn't really have a family anymore.

* * *

Draco yawned loudly and shifted the dark head lying on his chest so it wasn't pressing so hard against his ribs. Blaise smiled softly in her sleep and curled up into a ball against him. Draco smiled down on her, noting that her fever had passed and she was breathing normally. A few hours ago she had been burning up and a strange red light had consumed her eyes. Blaise was a mystery to all but herself but she was a friend and that deserved some care. She had been asleep in his lap for the last hour, her long legs folded into her chest, arms wrapped around them. She was beautiful he thought to himself, impossible so. She opened her mouth slightly, giving Draco a look at her razor sharp canines. Another mystery, though a more guessable one.

Draco stroked her smooth black hair with one hand as he glanced out of the window, where a storm raged, the rain crashing against the window… and froze. Quickly he stood up, picking Blaise up with him. Hurriedly, he deposited her gently back on the chair, scrawled her a quick note, then grabbed his cloak and pushed open the door that opened the Syltherin common room to the rest of Hogwarts. Fastening the cloak around him, he marched up the corridor, the black cloak billowing out behind him, mixing with the darkness of the dungeons.

* * *

**_Ok this is where I originally drew the line n started a new chapter, but now it seems too short so I'm linkin em up!wooo so just added in the original dedications then on we go!_**

THanx 2 my lovely reviewers!

**dizzily-luving-tom()- **thank u thank u thank u! Updated now! **EricaChristine**updating updating! Lol **Emily **Doin more as we speak darling! Yes n I love the sensitive side of Draco 2! _Ok I think I need to __apologise__ for keeping ppl waiting but all my work got lost n I've bin beta for the latest copy I sent her n she didn't have it all l n oooooooooooo…………….__Ok I'm dun complaining__This chapter goes out to Simon and Paul. I'm sorry and we're still mates right?__Oh n Hayley, be happy. My dear friend the chinkmyster, thank u for bein so much help!__N anyone else I 4got!_

_On we go!_

* * *

She raised a hand in front of her eyes and looked at it critically. It was lily white and wet, the clear raindrops running down her arm. The lake churned and swirled in front of her where she stood on the shore. Her hair was plastered to her head and curled limply at the base of her neck.

Slowly she stretched out her leg dipping her bare toes into the water. Cold rushed up her leg, making her flinch. Drawing in a deep breath, she stepped into the lake. Icy cold needles stabbed at her legs as she began to walk in. Her white robes rose up around her, floating like a halo above her waist.

Suddenly she stopped. A voice seemed to echo on the wind, calling her name. She could feel it tracing the lines of her face, caressing her face, stroking her hair.

No!

She pulled away from the voice, growing ever stronger and closed her eyes. Bowing her head, she lifted her feet from the lakes bed and collapsed into the death waters.

"Ginny!"

* * *

I let go. I didn't want to live anymore. As much as I rejected the idea, I could still feel pain.

My Mum had just been murdered by Deatheaters. Or so I was told. Dad came home to find the Dark Mark hovering above the Burrow and Mum dead inside. He killed himself an hour later. Couldn't take the grief Percy said. Stupid git.

None of my brothers seemed to notice me that day, in fact, I think they ignored me. They all stood in a corner whispering and muttering, throwing pitying looks at me as if I should have been feeling incredibly guilty. Which I didn't. Because it wasn't my fault.

What I didn't know was that, actually, it was.

* * *

Why Ginny?" he muttered softly against her hair, stroking it with one hand. Draco shifted her weight in his arms, noticing how little it actually was, using her feet to push open the door leading down to the dungeons. She murmured quietly into his chest, wrapping her arms tighter around him. They approached the entrance to the slytherin common room. Draco stopped. "Serpantisia," he whispered and the wall sprung open.

Blaise opened one eye lazily and regarded the wet Draco as he carefully laid Ginny down on a couch opposite the fire that still burned in the grate, throwing up contorted shadows onto their faces. She opened both eyes and raised an eyebrow, "That was a long ten minutes," she said slyly. Draco looked down at her eyes glinting, water falling from his hair onto the stone floor as he shook his head, "Not a word missy, I spent all night watching you. Your silence would be appreciated."

Blaise smiled innocently up at him as she shifted her body around in the chair, "Consider it given," she muttered softly, closing her eyes again, opening them a minute later to see Draco smoothing Ginny's hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. He glanced over and caught her watching. He raised a finger and hissed, "Sleep!" and with a grin on her face, Blaise turned her head and fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Draco stroked Ginny's dark red hair, softly with the back of his hand, pulling the wet strands from her face. Sighing, he pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it at Ginny, "Dritix," he whispered softly. The water that covered the sleeping girl disappeared and she was dry. Quickly, Draco repeated the spell on himself, pushing back the hair that kept falling into his eyes.

Blaise shifted in her chair, making him jump slightly. Draco smiled wryly. Too girls sleeping in the same room as him and yet he had no intentions toward either.

For the moment.

* * *

Malfoy began to teach me the art of being like him, the smirks, the actions. He showed me another other side of him, one which I think very few people have seen. Blaise most definitely has. Him and her were almost inseparable. I don't think they realise how much so.

But that didn't matter. I could never replace Blaise, I wasn't meant to. I became something much, much more.

* * *

Blaise stretched out gracefully, pushing Draco off the couch. "Oi Zabini! Watch it!" he called indignantly from the floor. Blaise smiled innocently down at him, giggling softly. Draco smiled back at her, enjoying the moment. For a moment he saw something flash red in her deep green eyes. _So like Ginny's _Draco suddenly thought. He started and shook his head.

Blaise looked at her friend intently. He was thinking about her again, she could tell. You didn't need a wand to see the glazed look in his eyes. She grinned and settled back into the cushions.

A door banged to the right of them and the girl herself, stormed into the room, plonking herself down next to Blaise. Ginny's red curls were fighting wildly to be released from their grips and her eyes were blazing. _Her eyes are different to Blaise's _Draco thought _hers are more sea green, Blaise; like emeralds._

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked lazily, enjoying Draco's glazed face. Ginny frowned and stuck out her bottom lip. "I hate this school!" she muttered angrily. Blaise formed a silent "o" with her mouth before sitting up. "And why's that?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know!" Blaise reached out a hand and pulled Draco back onto the couch. He shook his head clearing it and pushed the two girls over to make more room for him.

Blaise began twisting her black hair into a knot to keep it out of her face as they sat in comfortable silence. "Well I need to feed, dinner calls!" she said cheerfully standing up. Ginny looked at her confused, "But dinner was more than 2 hours ago!" But Blaise just winked mysteriously at her before setting off through the open door whistling, shutting it loudly behind her. Leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

She grinned to herself, before jumping out of the window, to the ground 100ft below. Landing like a cat, melting into the darkness.

_Now go review!_

_Let me know at u think!_


	3. Sleeping with the Enemy

**The Lessons of Ginny Weasley**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has had to learn some tough lessons over time. GD

**Hey for sum reason ff.net aint displaying this story wen I update, but I'm working on it!**

**Oh yeah and I want idea's for new chapters. I know how it's got to end so that isn't optional, but anything else you'd like to happen? Let me kno!**

**Thanx 2 all reviewers!**

**On we go as soon as remember what I was gonna write!**

**Oh yeah!**

****

****

****

****

****

* * *

Ginny shifted nervously in her seat, alone in a room with Draco Malfoy. The sex god of Syltherin, seeker, womaniser, life saver amongst others. He was eying her coolly from the other end of the couch, occasionally pushing his hair back out of his eyes. His eyes were laughing at her, even though his mouth wasn't.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, a look of icy resolve settling on her face. Malfoy couldn't take anymore and began to laugh.

* * *

Evil git. I never could master the way he could look at people and make them want to die. His eyes would freeze over and he would become like stone. So like Tom, yet so different.

* * *

"You have to focus your eyes in on the object. A little more, just a little…..wait, you got it!" Ginny smiled impishly ruining the effect. Draco sighed in mock despair. They stood in front of a mirror, Draco behind Ginny, directing her on how to scowl and turn people to stone.

Ginny turned so she was facing Draco's chest. He looked down on her expectantly. She stuck her tongue out, he smirked back. "Teach me how to do that one please," she commanded, turning back to the mirror. Draco chuckled softly, "Your wish is my command."

Ginny raised an eyebrow deviously as she reached behind her and pulled Draco closer to her. "In that case," she whispered, "Teach me something else."

_I can read you like a book Weasley_ Draco thought as he bent down and kissed Ginny's neck softly. "Come with me then, Miss Weasley," he murmured in her ear, "And I'll teach you something worth knowing."

* * *

Ginny awoke warm and comfortable. Light spilled across the bed from the open window. The faint sound of the wind in the trees soothed her. Closing her eyes once more, Ginny smiled. Then something moved next to her.

Ginny sat up with a start. An arm draped around her hips, slipped away, and a muffled voice from somewhere to the left of her spoke, "Go back to sleep, Ginny." She knew that voice. Filled with dread, Ginny turned her head and looked down.

Lying next to her, completely naked save the sheet wrapped conveniently around his mid rift, was the body of Draco Malfoy. Ginny groaned and looked down at herself. She was in a some what better state, dressed in one of Draco's shirts. Ginny rested her head in her hands, going over what had happened the night.

The mirror, they had been messing around with the mirror, then ……._oh god_ she thought suddenly _ I__ made the first move_.

* * *

As pleasant as some people may think it is to wake up next to Malfoy, it can also come as rather a shock. Especially, when I wasn't pissed, stoned, desperate or suffering severe concussion. Not that I didn't want to. Draco had been the first thing I thought of before I went to bed each night, what I dreamed of and what I wanted each morning. I had a silly school girl crush on what was becoming one of my best friends.

I'm not sure why I did a runner. It wasn't my first time, I wasn't scared of my brothers finding out, actually that's a lie, I was petrified, let's change that to I didn't care. What I was scared of was to find out if I'd been used.

Draco slept around, no secret. I didn't want to one of those girls he just went to for sex. I avoided him and Blaise for at least a week before he finally caught up with me.

Then I did the stupidest thing imaginable.

I went to my brother for help.

But not until later.

* * *

"Ginny!" The voice came from behind her as it so often did, making her run away. She didn't know why she did, it was so childish. She could stay and listen to what he had to say but no. She was scared of what he had to say but she couldn't run forever. But today she would run. Maybe tomorrow she'd listen, or even the day after. Just not today. Never today.

"I expected better of you!"

Malfoy growled angrily, making some first years jump as they hurried past him. He stalked up the passage way, kicking the walls as he went. "You'll hurt yourself, you know? It's what happens when you kick walls." Draco growled again, this time lower and more dangerous. "Shut up Zabini, before I kick your fucking patronising head in!"

Sauntering slowly behind him, hands in pockets, was Blaise. She tutted cheerfully, "Tut, tut Malfoy, talking to me like that. You should know better." Draco spun around quickly and grabbed Blaise by the neck, pushing her up against a wall. "Shut up, just shut up!" he yelled. Blaise grinned, hands still in pockets, "Doesn't this bring back memories?" Draco tightened his grip. Blaise shrugged, losing the smile, "Have it your way."

Malfoy stared at her, watching as her eyes began mist over red. When she opened her mouth, long razor sharp canines were lengthening. She flicked her tongue over them, closing her eyes. Her hair was changing colour, from midnight black to tawny blonde.

Then her eyes snapped open, red and black. "Good bye Malfoy," she hissed softly, throwing him off her. He hit the wall on the other side of the passage and slumped against it.

Blaise smiled, satisfied. It felt good to be back. She was about to start walking away, when a groan omitted from the floor. Sighing, she waved a hand at Malfoy. "Now you will remember nothing," she grinned wolfishly and disappeared into the shadows.

Watching from shadows of her own, Ginny stood open mouthed.

* * *

Ok, this wasn't really a lesson in my life other than never trust appearances. But then again, there had always been something about Blaise, something that made her different.

I took Malfoy, anonymously, to the hospital wing, depositing him at the door. Then I went to Ron. I didn't want to visit Malfoy on my own. I couldn't take Blaise, not after her little metamorphosis. I told Ron I needed to talk to Malfoy about something he'd stolen from me, which in way was true.

Ron seemed happy that I had seen sense and wasn't hanging around with Malfoy any more so willingly agreed to come along.

I'm looking back now and seeing how long it was taking me to change. I was still acting like a Gryffindor, innocent. I wasn't though and that's what gets me. I can't see what made me who I am today. There is no big event, no life changing experience. I just changed.

* * *

Ginny pushed the door of the hospital wing open slowly. It creaked loudly, alerting the occupants of the room, to their arrival. Ginny had begged Ron to follow her lead and just stay quiet. He was doing amazingly well. Maybe it was the threats he had received off Hermione if he stepped a toe out of line.

Madame Pomfrey nodded at Ginny as she entered with Ron, and jerked her head towards the rear of the ward. "Last bed, be quick and quiet. Mr Malfoy is in no state for long staying visitors!" Ginny nodded her thanks as she hurried to the end of the row.

Malfoy sat propped up with big fluffy pillows. His arm hung useless in a sling and bruises and scratches covered his face. Ginny gasped in horror. Malfoy smirked half heartedly, "Like the new look, Weasley?" he asked croaked. Ginny stood still, her hand at her mouth. Ron, who had also been looking on in shock, suddenly came back to life. He nudged Ginny in the back but she didn't move.

Shaking his head and muttering about easily disturbed girls, he said "Look here Malfoy. Give my sister back whatever you've taken so we can get out of here!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ginny before back at Ron.

"Sorry Weasley, but if you mean her virginity, someone already beat me to it. I got there second." Malfoy laughed inside as he watched Ron go bright red and swell up to twice his normal size. Ginny looked at Draco wordlessly, before smiling slightly.

Ron, however, was not smiling. "Virginia!" he yelled angrily. She turned, "Yes?" "So you're no longer fraternising with the enemy, you're sleeping with him!" She nodded, growing bolder. Ron mouthed wordlessly. Ginny came to stand at Draco's side. Then leaning over she kissed him. It was too much for Ron. He left.

* * *

Maybe this was a point of change. I accept that I wasn't going back.

Draco and I spent the rest of the day talking. He apologised for letting what happened happen but he didn't regret it. Then again neither did I.

We talked about families, other relationships and just general stuff like that. It wasn't like us, and it never happened again. But we needed it this once.

When the topic of the Chamber came up, I told him everything. He understood why I said yes. I suppose it's his background. When I told him I wanted to see Tom again, he looked at me thoughtfully.

* * *

"How much?" he asked. Ginny looked up. "What?" she said. "How much do you want to see him again?" Draco repeated softly. Ginny shrugged, "Not sure really. I just know I'm meant too. Little feeling, call it women's intuition." She laughed. Draco looked her, she stared back. "What?" she cried indignantly. Draco smiled and shook his head. He stretched, "erhmp. Ok change the topic!" Ginny rolled her eyes and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Has, erm, Blaise been to visit yet?" she asked casually after a while. Draco nodded slowly, "She did." Ginny let out a quiet _oh _before looking down at her hands. Then "Have you two ever been together?" she asked curiously. Draco choked on the chocolate frog he had been munching on. Ginny grinned nervously, "Is that a yes?"

After Draco had managed to swallow the chocolate, he nodded his head, and then shook it. "What does that mean?" Draco shrugged, "Lets leave it at the word drunk." Ginny frowned but skimmed over it, letting it slip to the back of her mind.

_She'll never find out_ the thoughts fell through Draco's mind _she can't. I won't tell her, Blaise won't_.Draco knew his face was giving away nothing. Years of practise saw to that. Ginny would never have to know.

* * *

I was happy then, just for a while. I was going to be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. I was going to have someone to talk to. And I was going to become strong.

Least, that's what I had planned.

* * *

_Heyho__ I didn't like this chap, it was too bitty, too un ginnyish but I thought it had to be there. What do you want to happen nxt?let me kno!_

_Lv__ TeRrIaH_


	4. The way things were

**The Lessons of Ginny Weasley**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley has had to learn some tough lessons over time. GD

**READ BEFORE READIN THE REST!**

**Ok erm sorry I haven't updated in so long but no one reviewed so I didn't bother. Ok here's the deal. Wat I'm going to do is put what I was going to use as part of the end chapter up and if anyone actually reviews n wants me to, I shall take it down n write what happens in between bcus if not I shan't bother unless I get bored. Agree?**

_Thanx to Emily 2 readin through._

__

__

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

__

__

Things turned out differently to how I planned them. Draco and I used the second chance Blaise gave us, resulting in our daughter Mercy. But as too Draco and I, there were too many memories to live with. As Blaise used to say, _No one can run forever._ We separated before Mercy's birth but are still good friends. He regularly stays at mine or me at his, in one bed or two. There's no difference. I still love him and I hope him me. But nothing can be certain.

Ron and Hermione married the September after the Fall of the Dark Lord. I attended the wedding with Draco against my better judgement. We didn't stay long. Too long in my opinion. Bill married Fleur, much to my amusement. Her English has improved greatly. Charlie's partner Tom was there, it was nice to see them being open with everyone else. The twins, all I can say is poor Angelina and Katie. Five kids between them. Poor things. All with red hair save one, Thea, her hair's as blonde as Katie's. I'm her godmother.

I saw Harry the other day, in the park. He was sitting on a bench watching the kids on the swings. He saw me and smiled. He and Cho married then divorced after she had an affair with some American guy. He grinned at this. He'd heard about Mercy and shook her hand solemnly when she offered it. We had just been talking about the others, when a little boy ran up to him and tugged at his sleeve. "Dad! Dad! Can I go on the monkey bars?" Harry hugged him and introduced us. Jamie Potter had his dad's messy hair, but his mother's good looks. We took the children over to the bars and helped them across. They're friends now, which is great. Harry and me, well things would never be like they used to but it was nice to talk to someone who didn't flinch at the sight of me.

Mercy's snoring now. I'm raising her in the muggle world. I don't want her to have to experience everything I did. When she's ready I'll tell her.

Dumbledore once told me that there is always a way back from darkness. Something I have clung to, throughout my life. There are so many words that I live by now just to keep myself sane.

Times move on. We can't live in the past. Or else what future would we have? Nothings lost until it's found. We can't run from these things, but we can't walk with them. We have to keep ahead, always just ahead.

Be careful.

Mind the corners.

Live for today, never yesterday.

* * *

_So it's short, if you wnt to kno wat happened in between tell me! let me kno ja?_


End file.
